Behind Closed Doors
by AnnCargo
Summary: The world had changed. There were the Titans, who lived the life of luxury, their every wish fulfilled. Then, there were the others, who lived outside of the walls. They wouldn't give in. Levi, born as the son of the president, was sent to kill every last soul outside the walls. Rated M because of some violence, language, and I might try some smut. Main Eren/Levi, Side Hanji/Erwin.
1. They Called Him Phoenix

Hello guys!

Do you remember me? XD I hope so. Anyway, after really liking writing my first fic, I decided to do another one! :D

To tell you the truth, this was not the one that smacked me with a boulder. I was online looking through manga, and realized that there was a comic pretty much with the same idea as mine. I didn't want to get in trouble (I take precautions... XD), so I made this one. I think I got a pretty good plot here :)

I really hope you guys will like this fic, and favs, follows, and reviews are appreciated!

Who knows when I will update next. I have three projects due next week, so I'll write when I get the time.

ALSO: The first section of this fic is basically a detailed description. But, it will help understand the story a lot better if you read it.

Anyways, thanks for reading, and enjoy!

* * *

The year 2574. The world is not the same.

The earth itself is nothing but broken down citys and wastelands. What were you to expect? It to be thriving with life, new creations being made by the minute?

No. Not anymore. Not since the Titans came.

Titans, or just a different word for the awful governments new and improved army, did nothing but one thing. Tear down all your _hopes_, your _will_, your _sanity_. Destroy _everything_. Make the people obey or die. They live a life of luxury, their every wish fulfilled. No hardships, no death. They live however long they want. They do not know the word 'fear'.

And many people would like to be them.

All you have to do is swear loyalty and faith to the Titans, and your in. You are part of their society. Not apart of the hell you were in. The destroyed buildings, the rotting metals, the poisoned water, the rationed food. But, the best part of it all, is that you aren't hunted down.

A new establishment has been made, killing every soul that does not join the Titans. Killing them on sight. It's your last chance to live a life worth living. Give in to their society.

Many people have already joined the Titans. But, some of the people outside the walls have decided to not join. They could kill them easily, no doubt.

Yet, there is one little problem.

A boy who was labeled _Phoenix_, in reference of his golden eyes.

* * *

"Levi." A deep voice commanded, looking at the man in front of him.

"Father," Levi said, covered in fine silk and elegant cloth. He was as fit as a spartan, and as rich as a King. His clothes were made to only be worn by him, worth millions of dollars from the finest designers. "You called." He stated bluntly, looking at the floating cell phone.

The man nodded, gripping the black leather chair behind a cherry oak desk. "We have decided," the man declared, chin up high in pride. "To follow though with the idea given to us by Erwin."

Levi showed no emotion whatsoever, but, if you looked down at his hands, you would see them flinch. Nothing showed in the steel gray eyes. Nothing.

"Understood." Levi noted, swiveling his body to the side. "I will instruct the other Titans." He proclaimed, starting to walk away. He hated talks with his father.

"Wait." The man said again, Levi not disobeying him. No one dared to. Levi turned on his heels, glaring into his fathers blue eyes.

"_What_?" Levi snarled, his father sighing.

"I wouldn't call you here if I didn't need you for something specific, you know that." He said, Levi barely rolling his eyes. The man stood, walking around Levi. "The people outside these walls are giving in."

"But of course." Levi bluntly said, crossing his arms. "Why wouldn't they?"

"_Precisely_." The man snapped, his fingers cracking from clenching his fists. A pin drop could of been heard. It was dead silent.

"Those people..." The man said in an amused tone, "Have found something stupendous. Something called _hope_." Levi couldn't believe it. Those... _animals_, had lost all their hope a long time ago.

"They call their hope _Phoenix_." Levi's father stated, distaste filling his tone. "A man with the will of a mother bear, the speed of a cheetah, and the skill of a warrior trained for years. He is, supposedly, their bloody _hope_. His looks are said to be like his name; tanned skin, brown hair, and bright, golden eyes." The man got right in front of Levi, looking at him in a way that no one, not even himself, would disobey. "You will dispose of this man. Let this man _rot in hell._ " He stated, quickly turning. He knew Levi had gotten the message.

"Yes, sir." Levi noted, giving a slight bow.

"Good." The man said, sitting back down. "Now, for this mission, you cannot go out like the others. You must blend in. Be by their side. Let you earn their trust." He stated, holding a pencil. "Then _crack it_," The pencil began to show breaking lines. "_Shatter it_," Cracking noises were appointed in the room. "And _bury it, so that they will never breathe again_." The pencil snapped, two different sides of the pencil falling on the opposite sides of the room.

Levi hated the fact that he would have to be dressed in dirty cloth, and live in such... Filth, but no one would obey his father. "I will leave at dawn." He declared.

"No. You will leave at dusk. We cannot waste time." The man stated, rolling another pencil. A replacement. "The soldiers will leave at the same time." He leaned forward in the chair. "Do not disappoint, me, Levi."

Levi showed nothing, turning around. "Of course, father." He said bluntly, shutting the steel door behind him.

* * *

The rain poured down on the broken city. The little streams of water were gray with poison, the roads covered with waste. Every object had a jarred edge, every building was nothing but rubble. The air was gray, clouds filling the sky. The whole world seemed to be gray. There were the little clatters of rats feet in the water puddles, climbing up the existing gutters and down the green sewers.

People moved around. People with gray, black and brown cloth, running through the street. At the time, a blonde haired boy ran down the street, trying not to trip on anything or get cut.

_Got the bread, got the bread..._ He noted, ducking under a low clothes line with blankets on it. It led to a long alley, where many people lived. Glares were given to him, but he ignored it as he hid the bread in the inside of his light jacket.

He climbed carefully up the crooked stairs, rain splashing in his face. Stumbling, he grabbed the rickety door handle to balance himself, and entered the room.

"Armin!" A girl explained, going over to check on him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mikasa." He grumbled, walking over to the table. He carefully put three loafs of bread in the middle, Mikasas eyes widening.

"Armin! This is enough food for a week! Where did you find this?!" She exclaimed, nervous. "Did you steal it?!"

"No!" He sighed, sitting in the worn out couch. " I just... I went near the walls." He mumbled, Mikasa furious.

"Eren and I both told you not to go near there! Christa has had a bad feeling lately, and we all know what that means. We can live without food for a bit, but we can't live without you." She noted, hugging him. "We've lost to many already..." She noted, Armin trying not to cry.

"... I know." He said, pictures of the people he treasured in life flashing in front of his eyes. Teary-eyed, he hugged her back. "... I know."

* * *

"I can't believe I have to dress like this." Levi groaned, rubbing his forehead. "I look like one of those fucking pioneers in history books." He grumbled, his assistant sighing.

"Orders are orders, Levi."

"Shut up Hanji, I already know that." He stated, standing down from the stool. He walked outside to the hallway, filled with silver and golden statues and crystal chandeliers. Everything was polished, expensive, and replaceable. It looked like a mansion combined in one hallway.

"Well, the soldiers are already leaving. I wish you luck." Hanji stated, putting an ancient dagger into his boot.

"You already know I'm going to die from the sanitary level there."

Hanji laughed a bit, trying to lighten the mood. "Are you going to say goodbye to your sister?"

"Petra will just act like she's on her period again. It's best to let her figure it out by herself." Levi stated, walking out of the castle-like house and into the rich green landscape. At the end was a gray brick wall stories high.

When they arrived at the wall, Hanji and Levi had said goodbye, and Levi stepped outside. He took a deep breath. "I really hate this place."

* * *

He really fucking hated this place.

"So much grime. I live in paradise for a reason." He spoke to himself, walking across the dry dirt. He saw fast-flying figures, which looked like people. _So, that's how things work._ Levi thought, trying to get to the side. He walked at a fast pace for a bit.

Until he heard the bombs.

The bombs weren't supposed to be going off yet, those idiots! He smashed his fist in the wall, letting off some steam, before running as fast as he possibly could away from the city. He knew a bomb would blow here soon. Just as a warning for these people.

He didn't run fast enough.

So, why wasn't he in smithereens?

He crashed into the ground, a body on top of him. The boys eyes were clenched, protecting him. _I don't want to be protected by a city rat._ He thought, but then noticed something. The man had tanned skin. Brown hair. Was it really that easy to find the Phoenix?

The boy looked up, opening his eyes, concerned. "Are you okay?! I'm Eren." He asked, introducing himself at the same time.

Never mind.

Those eyes weren't a bright gold.

They were a bold green.


	2. It Was Too Dark To See

*parties because all projects are done and it's Christmas break*

im so happppppiiiiiiiii!

hello everyone! After many frustrating days with writers block and those frikin projects, iz back! I Am sorry if this chappie isn't consistent, I wrote half of it a few days ago until writers block was all like "sup imma be with cha for a bit just ta chat."

Thank you for all the follows, favs, and the review, you don't know how much it means to me!

who knows when I update. Hopefully after Christmas. Love you guys, and enjoy!

* * *

"Levi." Levi said, nearly pushing Eren off of him. "My names Levi."

Eren, not taking note that Levi just shoved him, put out his dirt-filled hand and smiled. "Nice meeting you."

"Um..." Levi started, not wanting to touch his hand. But before he could say anything else, another bomb went off.

"What the hell are they doing?!" Eren spat, rolling his eyes. "Come on, you seem lost. You can stay with us for a while." He noted, signaling over.

"Us?" Levi questioned, running off with Eren. He was amazed at how fast he was without breaking a sweat.

Eren seemed to have laughed, and smirked at Levi. "You'll see." He noted, jumping over hunks of metal and dodging the remains of the bombs.

* * *

"Well, here we are!" Eren stated, just barely breathing heavily.

Levi looked disgusted at the small wooden door in front of him. "This is... Where you live..." He said slowly, taking it in. Definitely not the house.

"Yep! Nifty place, eh?" He noted, opening the door. Levi walked inside, greeted by a ginormous living room. Yet, that seemed to be the only room. There were a lot of bunk beds and a kitchen that he thought were abnormal at first, but then he noticed this was one giant room. He sat on the old brown couch, cringing at all the dust.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw four figures to his right near the bunk beds. One of them looked of a girl with short, black hair, and seemed to be one of those rare 'Japanese' origins. The next one looked like a girl with blonde hair, but then noticed that he was a bit to big at the waist to be a girl. The next two looked him straight in the eye; one with brown hair in a ponytail, one with blonde hair in a bun. Both of them glared at him and he glared right back.

"Eren!" The short blacked haired woman said, running over to Eren. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Mikasa." He answered, seeming a bit annoyed.

Mikasa whispered something in Erens ear, making his eyes widen in shock. He immediately turned on his heels to The blonde haired boy, looking like he wanted to hug him in security and strangle him at the same time. Levi was intrigued, his gaze away from the two girls.

"Armin! What the hell were you thinking?!" He yelled, glaring at the boy. The boy named Armin seemed hurt, but then strongly replied.

"I was thinking that we don't have enough food! What did you want me to do, stay here and let you guys starve?!"

"YES!" Eren snarled, fists clenched. "You... You swore, five months ago... _That_ day... To _never_ go near that wall. And you broke that. It's _broken_." Eren whispered. Levi stared at them. What had happened? It seemed as if their relationship was cracking in that small moment. Broken trust. Broken lungs. Broken feelings. It's amazing how easily it could happen, really. It's as if it was as easy as snapping a butterfly's wing in half.

"... I'm sorry." Was said in a low tone head down. "... I didn't... Want to be... Useless..." Came little sobs, Eren looking at him with sympathy. Eren wouldn't forgive him. He'd _never_ forgive him, but that didn't mean he wouldn't love him and go on with life without him. He sighed, swiftly turning to the girls.

"Ymir. Annie."

"Sup."

"I need a new fucking game controller."

Eren groaned, sliding his hands down his face. "We just found a new one a month ago."

Ymir sighed, passing him. "Christa accidentally poured some milk on it."

"If it was anyone else, you'd shove the carton down their throat."

"Shut the fuck up." She replied, rolling her eyes. She walked up to Levi, examining him head to toe. "Who's the shortie?"

"The names Levi, pig face."

"Nice compliment from a elf."

"Guys," Eren groaned, sitting Levi beside him to avoid some punches. "I found him outside." He noted, pausing. "... Christas thoughts were right. There's something going on." He noted. The whole room shifted their heads and gazes to Eren, a mixture of fright and curiosity in their eyes.

"There are bombs dropping. Big ones. Not the little grenades about a war for a few weapons. Like, huge ones. It seems as if... _They_ have decided to come."

A pin drop could've been heard if it weren't for the huge explosion that erupted in their ears. It blew through the roof of their house first, pieces already finding itself brushing their skin. Then, they found themselves above the crumbling floor with black smoke and red flames all around them. The noise was so loud it burst some of their eardrums, and they slashed and bashed against the rough surfaces underneath like rag dolls. Scrapes, burns, cuts, bruises, and broken bones welcomed themselves into their bodies, barely able to scream their pain out.

Levi crashed down on a broken car a few feet away from their house, outside the rubble. He was limp, blood streaming out of his ears and his eyes blurry. His left arm hurt like hell, and his right ankle looked twisted. He barely could see anything throughout the course of the event, only breathing in the black smoke and feeling the flames around him. There wasn't a sky. There weren't any clouds. There wasn't _anything_.

It had begun.

* * *

"Petra, go to your room." Hanji asked politely, handling some silverware to clean.

Petra grumbled, crossing her arms. The 17 year old was in a difficult time in life, stubborn and upset about every little thing. "Once you tell me where Levi is, I'll go." She argued, being a bit of a bitch.

_I'll go and fucking dissect you, little princess_.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you in the morning."

"Fuck you. Tell me now!"

_It is just that time of month. It's just teenage puberty._

"I'm sorry, just go to sleep." Hanji replied, at the last straw.

"No!"

Hanji got up right in her face, and glare on her face but a smile on also. "How about I shove you into a prison with smelly men and go pull your pretty auburn hair out, chop of a few things, and inject you with pretty glowing purple liquid?" She said politely, Petra horrified.

"I'm telling father, and I'll bet my Mustang that you're gonna get fired!" She screamed, running down the hall.

Hanji composed herself, quickly shifting on her heels only to see Erwin right beside her. Startled, she stumbled, leaving Erwin to catch the silverware and let Hanji fall to the floor.

"Hey Erwin!" She said, smiling brightly. It was a normal thing now, Erwin only caring about the presidents desires. She wasn't going to ask him to change it, but inside she sorta wished it could happen naturally. "What's up?"

Erwin rolled his eyes, amused that she could always be so cheerful around a guy like him. "The armies have doubled, sending machine guns and the flame throwers out. We should be able to take this over in a few weeks, if Levi completes his missions."

"And if the people over there give in." She noted, walking beside him. "You'd be amazed at peoples will to live. Their will to fight even if they know it's for nothing in the end."

"Then it will take a month, a bit longer." Erwin shrugged, giving the silverware back to Hanji.

"And for _what_?" Hanji spat, startling Erwin. It was as if she was talking to herself. "For land? To rule? We were just fine, living this life. We live so much better than the people outside the walls. Did we really need to disrupt that balance?"

Erwin was silent, starting to separate from her. "... I need to deliver these documents." He noted, Hanji staring at him with hurt in her eyes.

And for the first time, she turned around without saying goodbye.

_Everything was falling apart._

_And with everything falling apart, they were also._

* * *

_Levi..._

_... Levi..._

"Levi!" Something murmured to him, trying to yell. He could barely breathe, coughing up blood as he opened his eyes. He looked around, only to be greeted by black smoke clouds and the shadows of flames growing from afar. His eyes burned and his lungs were filled with black, but he could manage to see a face.

Erens bloody face.

Cuts and bruises made blood stream out of his face, his hair singed. His left hand looked lifeless, and he had major first degree burns that anyone would usually die from now. This wasn't the man he had looked at. This was a strong man, hanging by a thread. Eren sighed, a little trickle of blood coming out of his mouth.

"Let's get out of here." He announced, grabbing Levi. He cringed at his wrist feeling as if it was on fire, making Levi argue.

"I can walk-"

"Your ankles broken, and it will take a bit of time to repair. If there are any survivors, I will know where they are." Eren said, hope in his green eyes. "I really hope we can find them again..." He whispered, Levi not saying anything. Slipping out of consciousness, all he could see was how the once broken city was nothing but dust. It was not a city anymore. It was a wasteland, filled with soldiers built to kill. How it was so easy to be able to ruin hundreds of lives.

"I will never forgive them!" He snarled. "I'll kill them all!" He screeched to no one, desperate.

_How easy it was to change a life_.

If he hadn't closed his eyes and fallen asleep, he would've felt the blood sinking through Erens shirt.

And, if he hadn't closed his eyes, he would've noticed Erens eyes flash a bright gold.


	3. Let The Sparks Fly

hello!

how is everyone? I hope you guys had a good Christmas!

so, here is the third chappie! I know there isn't a lot of communication between Eren and Levi, but we will probably make that up very soon. It's nessacary for Levi to interact with the others also.

...*doesnt know what else to say*

Thank you for everyone who favs, follows, and reviews! It means a lot!

thank you for reading, and enjoy!

* * *

"Commander? You copy?"

"_Check, east side is devoured."_

"Yes, I've seen. I've identified many bodies, about two hundred."

_"You call that a lot? Now we have a couple hundred more that are alive!"_

"Okay, I understand. Take a lookout for the Phoenix."

_"Heh, you actually believe that shit is true?"_

"Dude, seeing isn't believing. I've heard the horror stories."

_"All of them are fairy tales. Don't pay attention_-"

A fuzzy line goes through with screens of screaming. The man looks at his mini television communicator, and turns on the screen, so he can look through the camera.

All the man sees his a man with bold, blinding golden eyes, and that man moving at super sonic speed. He's taken down the other men beside him, and starts examining their bodies.

"Dude, the Phoenix is at the east side! I repeat, east side!"

The man swiftly turns around, almost teleporting to the camera. The soldier barely gets a glimpse of him before everything turns black when the Phoenix punches out the camera. The Phoenix laughs, murmuring,

"_Jeesh, I had a guest over, you know?"_

* * *

Christa sighed, wiping off Ymirs scared face. The upper left side of her head had been burned, leaving an ugly scar. Christa wasn't in the buildings when the bombs dropped, leaving her with only a few scratches. They had found the girls also, but they were pretty beat up. Mikasa had totally ruined her right arm, and her leg was swollen from a metal pipe slicing through it. Annie was reviving from a concussion when she hit the ground head first, and an out of place knee cap. Christa had wrapped up everything she possibly could, now putting a wet rag on Ymir.

They were located in a cave near a deserted lake(which was now a useless puddle) a few miles away from the city. It was pretty well hidden, and a few other people they didn't know were also there.

"I'm sorry." Christa said to Ymir. "This has been a really bad day, hasn't it? First, I spilled milk on your game controller-"

Ymir quickly shut her up with a quick kiss on the lips. "No need to be sappy about anything. Life sucks in the first place." She bluntly said, Christa giving a faint smile.

A body shuffled in the corner.

"Oh, is he waking?" Christa noted, walking over. "I think Eren called him 'Levi'."

"Yep." Ymir commented. "He looked pretty bad when he came here. Though, Eren was being a total ass."

_Hmmm..._

"I have to agree with you on that one. I mean, he did get stabbed by a piece of metal, and didn't let me wrap it when he went out."

_... What..._

"He's just angry."

_... What's wrong with Eren_...

"Look, Jean will come here. It won't be like Marco-"

"And who's Marco?" Levi thought aloud, his vocal chords hurting after saying words. Both the girls swung their heads around, shocked.

".. Oh, so you're up!" Christa rebounded, walking closer to him. Levi rolled his eyes, flicking her away while he sat himself up._ Grimy and filthy women_.

"I'd like my question answered, if you'd please." He said, Christa turning stiff. Just before Ymir could say anything else, Eren walked in.

"Hey guys!" He exclaimed, smiling brightly. He turned over to see Levi. "Hey there bro! You waken up?"

_Bro? Did he just call me a fucking bro?_

"Yeah, I did. Your friends were talking bout this one dude though. Started with a-"

"Yeah, he was hearing bullshit. Don't worry bout him Eren." Ymir noted, pointing at Mikasa. "Your sister isn't doin well."

Eren turned, eyes widening. He burst over, like a normal human, and started asking questions. "Are you okay? Will you be alright?" And other essay questions in which she immediately answered.

While he was doing that, Levi was thinking.

_Well, your in the dumps. Fucking congrats. You're now with a bunch of amateurs who probably have no clue about my mission or who I'm looking for. But, what was that one mans name? Marcus, no... Mike? No... Marc, Marckel,..._

"Oh, Eren, who's Marco?"

If you could represent a pencil snapping for their situation, that would be it.

Eren slowly turned to him, looking at him with disbelief and a hint of rage. "Excuse me? I don't think I heard you correctly." He got up, walking over to him in a menacing way, unintentionally. Even Levi thought that he was a bit frightening. "Whose name did you say?"

Ymir gave him the _You better lie, or you're fucked_, look, but being the lard he was, he replied smoothly and bluntly, "Marco."

"Look, Eren, it was coming. You might as well tell him while Jean isn't here." Christa said seriously. It was moments like this when everything and everyone, even Christa, would become tense. Eren slammed himself down onto an old, soggy log, and began.

"Marco, eh? Well, Marcos a man. _Was_ a man. We called him freckled Jesus, since he was pretty much an angel from heaven. He was one of Jeans, who you don't know yet, friends." He swallowed, clearing his throat. "We were born here. Raised here. In this world. In this hell. We were used to it, of course. We didn't have much troubles, both sides keeping their distances. There was just one problem." Eren dropped off, and Levi even caught Ymir flinching. Mikasas head was down, and Christa was outside the cave now. Levi knew that something was wrong.

"And that problem was my father."

* * *

"Hanji, status report." A man said, walking over to her while watching surveillance cameras at the same time. Erwin was siting at a desk, over everyone, watching them.

She had her glasses on properly and a determined look on her face. "The whole cities been bombed. They have already killed a couple hundred, and readings say that the survivors have gone outside. We're sending the teams out tomorrow. " She replied smoothly, gliding around to pick up documents.

"Outstanding. It's going well." The man chuckled, giving a warm smile to her. She didn't smile back. She hadn't smiled since she turned her back to Erwin. She was a new and improved woman, which everyone around the workforce liked.

But Erwin _hated_ it.

It felt as if someone had gone inside her soul and switched on and off switches backwards, twisted some cords around and spilled coffee on her brain. This wasn't Hanji. This was some weird woman he'd never met before. He stepped off the ledge of his seat, walking down the stairs. Hanji was on a computer, collecting some data from the super computer. Putting it on a hard drive, she quickly turned around only to find herself right in front Erwin.

".. What are you doin?" Erwin asked smoothly.

"Why, I'd thought you'd never ask." Hanji said in monotone, looking at her board. "I'd just collected the hard drive to the database-"

"No, I mean _what are you doing_?" Erwin asked again, this time a bit determined. "Who the hell are you?"

Hanji stared at him for a moment, then giving him the fakest laugh he had ever seen. "What do mean? I'm Hanji, your assistant co-worker-"

Erwin grabbed her by the wrist, angry. "You aren't Hanji. You're some crazy woman who just decided to come up and take Hanjis-"

Hanji whipped her hand away from him, shocking Erwin. She turned her body to face away from him, clutching her clipboard. "No, _Erwin_. This is who I am now. I don't know _who_ you remember, but I've _always_ been this way. _Get over it_." She almost snarled, pulling herself together.

Erwin's eyes narrowed. "Stop telling me bullshit Hanji! Why don't you go back to-"

"Stop Commander!" She yelled, making Erwin stand still. She had never called him Commander. Ever. "I don't what to be near you. Fuck off." She snarled, sneering. "I'm going to go and check on Levi's progress, see if anybody had seen the Phoenix. Unless you have news for me, I don't want to talk to you, sir." She noted, giving him a solute. She turned around, then waving her hand in goodbye. Erwin could only think two things;

_What have I done?_

_Who the hell is she?_

And his chest felt like it was shot.

* * *

"Long story short, Marco got into my fathers way. Simple as that." Eren noted, standing up. He strolled outside, Christa giving a sympathetic look to him when she was walking inside. Levi watched him as his human got farther and farther away.

Ymir then bashed her fist into the wall, giving Levi a deadly glare as he looked over to her. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Christa turned stiff, trying to reason. "Y-Ymir-"

"I gave you a chance, and you blew it off like dust. We don't talk about that. Ever. If you're gonna live with us, then you follow our rules. One; We don't talk about people who aren't inside the cave. Two; We don't talk about our pasts." She paused a bit, looking down. "Everybody has something horrid, so I'd rather not. Especially Erens. I've been with him since he was four, Mikasa has been with him since birth. We will kick your ass if you ask anything about his past. It scarred him in more ways than one." She snarled, Mikasa standing up.

"I agree with her. Three; tell us where you're going if you leave. We would've kicked you to the curb if it wasn't for Eren. He's too forgiving in this selfish world." She noted strictly, Levi wanting to roll his eyes. Women giving him orders? Psh.

"Other than that, have fun. I guess you're new here, eh? Did ya get kicked out?"

Levi looked at them as if they were on crack. "Kicked outta where?"

"Out of..." Christa whispered, getting closer to Levi's ear. "The _Titans_ realm." She stuttered, walking back. It was as if the word was forbidden.

_Hmm... I guess that could be a believable story for these idiots._

"Yes, I was." He said curtly, Ymir straightening her back.

"How is it in there? Is it... Fun? Different?"

Levi stared at her weirdly. It was full of work and meetings, being the son of the president and all. And ladies. Lots of hot girls. "Well, I was just a worker, so I didn't get much free time."

Mikasa nodded her head. "I see." She whispered. "... I guess you didn't know about this either then."

"... No. I did not." He replied slowly, as if it was hard to lie to low lives.

"Well, I'm gonna find some food. Maybe there's a rabbit around." Ymir commented, getting up.

Levi swallowed thickly. "... Rabbit?"

"Rabbit."

* * *

_This is the time to turn off your mind_.

The Phoenix rummaged through the city like a shadow, twists and turns not a problem.

_This is the time to let go._

He looked at the soldiers all around, machine guns and all. His golden eyes widened as he saw the blonde headed boy shivering, being interegated.

"Are you willing to join? Or do you want to die?" They spat, no sympathy at all.

_This is the time to fight._

In one swift move, Eren had taken down the man with the biggest gun.

"Wha-.. Where'd Carl go?"

"How da hell-... What's movin?"

"I thought that thing was a myth!" Another said. "Just something to scare us!"

Armin looked up, still terrified. At them, _and_ the Phoenix. He was sad. He was scared. He hurt. A lot.

"You will pay..." The Phoenix grumbled in a deep voice on purpose. "You will pay for this destruction." He snarled, lunging forward with his golden eyes only seeing horrified faces. He snatched the guns, and let fate come upon them. As he was... Finishing business, he could only think of one voice.

"_Daddy!"_

_A deep chuckle. "... Why, hey son."_


	4. Words and Actions Hurt

hello!

How are you guys! I thought today; What the heck, I might as well finish a chappie before the new year! ... Well, at least here. I have around two hours left. ^^

so, this chapter has some new development that I'm sure you guys will like. Although it is labeled angst, there will be fluffy moments. It's just my last fic became a lot more depressin than I thought it would be for some... O.O and it is still mainly angst xD

thank you for all the favs, follows, and reviews! And thanks to calleyrose, I really can't believe you're still here! o.o

well, enough blabbering. Enjoy the chapter, and thanks for readin!

* * *

"... Eren."

Eren looked over at him, concerned. "Yeah, Armin?"

Armin looked around. They were arriving at their cave, trying to avoid the fires around them. He coughed a bit before saying, "Don't do that again." _You scared me._

"..." Eren was silent. "Sorry. I just lost control." He noted, grabbing a wet cigar before throwing it to the ground again. "Damn, Nothing to help me out..."

"Hey, did something happen?" Armin asked earnestly, making Eren freeze a bit. "You seem off."

"It's nothing, Armin. Just something that Levi said."

"Levi?" Armin questioned. "The guy you brought over?"

Eren nodded. "Yeah, we sorta flew in the same direction, so I found him first."

"That makes sense." Armin commented. "But usually stuff doesn't get to you that much. Not even-" Armin looked at Eren when he was saying the sentence, and Eren looked as if his expression darkened. His eyes widened, whispering an ".. Oh."

"Yeah. I just answered in a sentence or so." Eren replied, his head hanging like he was dead.

"Wait, so you didn't tell him everything?"

"Hell no. Why would I do that? He'd think I'm just blabbering."

Armin hid a smirk. "So, you already know him?"

"No." Eren immediately replied, his resolve built again. "I don't. I just know his name, really."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, whatever. Just don't let it bring you down, okay?"

"I'm an incredible actor, Armin."

* * *

_Let's see, here's Erens stuff_..

Levi was looking around, seeing each other's piles of belongings. Well, at least of what they had found. It seemed that everything was new though, since everything was lost in the bombing. Except one thing. It was an old journal, with leather binding and holes and tears and it looked as if it was wet before. And burnt. He decided to go hide in a corner and flip through it.

_What am I, some stalker? Naw, it's for research._

As he flipped through, at first it was just drawings. Some looked like they were from a kid, but some were very technical, as if for machines. Flipping through some more, he then saw that a specific handwriting stopped, and a newer one came in. It was much sloppier.

_What the hell are these... Song lyrics?!_

"Ey, I'm back." He heard, making him slap the book shut and throw it back in the pile as he was standing up. When he looked around, he took a sigh of relief as it was just Ymir. Empty handed.

"Oh, hey there." Christa said, going over. "Nothing today, eh?"

"I had caught one, but then some jackasses were to lazy and mugged me." She noted, sighing. "I'm sorry. We are gonna starve again."

Levi rolled his eyes. "How long have you made it here? All your life?" He asked. "Well then, starving for a few days won't be that bad, right?" He spat, making both at them look at him as if he was crazy. But, down inside, they knew he was right.

"We are back!" Eren yelled. "And I found Armin!"

Right then, everyone switched their heads over to Armin, then swarming around him. Mikasa grabbed him first, squeezing him tightly as everyone else did the same. Eren smiled, walking over to Levi. "How've you been?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Just fine, thank you."

Eren nodded. "Is your ankle doin better since Christa wrapped it?" He asked, sitting down. The others seemed far away and too engrossed in asking Armin questions to notice or hear them talking.

Levi curtly replied. "Yes." He sat down beside Eren, releasing pressure from his foot.

Eren smiled, scooting closer to him. "... Sorry for over reacting earlier." He commented, head down.

Levi didn't seem to mind that Eren was closer. In fact, it was better. He felt like he wasn't alone. "No problem. I ripped open a healing wound, so it's sorta my fault." He gulped, then going through what he just said. _What? I... Apologized?!_

Eren laughed, startling Levi. "Well, isn't that a present. You actually apologized." _Yeah, you're right, brat._ "You seem like a person who wouldn't usually do that."

He looked at Eren straight in the eyes. "You're a pretty good judge of character."

"Yep!" He smiled, making Levi shiver in disgust.

"... Don't do that."

Eren was confused. "Don't do what?"

"Don't act like you're happy when you aren't. It's disgusting." Levi bluntly said, hopefully making his point. He did well.

Erens face had immediately fallen, his smile turning into an emotionless straight line. His eyes lost its glow, looking down, and a shadow seemed to engulf him. ".. I'm sorry." He whispered. "It's just hard not to."

_It just looks like your fighting your mind_. "Whatever." Levi commented. He sighed, looking at Erens expression. Fighting his consciousness, he leaned on Eren to make him feel better. "Tell me about yourself, if you don't mind." It wouldn't hurt anyone.

He looked over at Levi, and smirked. "Fine." He put his head onto Levi's.

And it felt as if two broken souls were comforting each other.

"... I loved my parents. They gave me life, a home, a soul in the mist of chaos." He started, his voice fine. "... Mikasa was adopted, or found, around the time I was born. I guess her parents died, mine never really told me. All I know is that they kept me confined in a safe environment for three years of my life, so I grew up well for a bit." He sighed, looking down at Levi's head. "Then I met Ymir. We were searching for some canned beans in a dumpster." He chuckled sadly, making Levi flinch. "It's ironic, isn't it? We found each other in some random dumpster. I invited her over..." He gulped. "... And we found her parents dead at our doorstep three days later." Levi's eyes tried not to widen, but looking up, he could barely see Erens face. And it looked like if it didn't even matter.

The group began to return, and Eren immediately began to take his head of of Levi's and stand up. Levi was kinda bummed.

He missed the warmth.

* * *

"Hanji."

"Yes, sir?" She replied to a man, looking over at his computer. Her eyes widened, seeing footage of some of the incidents with the Phoenix. It was... Well, very gory. It was like the soldiers didn't believe he was real and were surprised.

"There have been about three incidents with the Phoenix, the most recent being about this boy." The camera zoomed into a blonde haired boy, shivering and scared.

"I see." Hanji replied. "He has feeling too, then." She quickly printed out a sheet of information about whatever they could find out about the Phoenix. Her eyes nearly popped out of their circuits.

The man smirked. "... We have made great progress, haven't we?"

She nodded, starting to turn around. "You have."

Erwin was walking near the room Hanji was in, and when he saw her, he sorta just stopped and hid behind the door. He didn't know why, he just did.

"Oh, by the way," the man exclaimed, making Hanji pause. ".. Do you have feelings for the Commander?"

Erwin almost laughed. _What kind of question was that? Of course she-_

"**_No_**." She replied bluntly and cold. "_I never did._"

He felt his hands shake and his mind become a blur. The way she said it was so blunt, so forceful, so _real_. There was no room for bluffing or lies. But, the emptiness in his mind became anger. Then why did she follow him around? Why did she talk to him? Why did she ignore his coldness? Why did devote time to be with him? Why did she listen to everything he said? Why did she listen to even the most bizarre requests? Why did she have a hurt look on her face when he flirted with other women? Why did he...

_Oh_.

Hanji walked out, clipboard in her hands and strolled down the hall, not noticing Erwin. But, he was glad she didn't.

She would've seen a man who felt broken.

...

"I would like to talk to Grisha, if I may." Hanji asked, guards bowing when she entered. She was in the third laboratory, while a man was working with beakers in the back.

"Mr. Grisha." She said bluntly, making him flinch a bit. He turned around, looking at her.

"Ah! Miss Hanji, I haven't talked to you in a while. How's life been?"

"I didn't come for idle chitchat." She bluntly said, making him sigh in defeat. She held up her clipboard and cleared her throat.

"We have found more information about the Phoenix. Do you know a boy named Eren Jaeger? He has your last name, ya know."

* * *

"... So, the soldiers are going to come out here." Annie said, nearing the fire.

"Yep." Armin said bluntly, looking down at the crackling fire. All of them were in a circle, surrounding the fire.

".. Then they should be attacking soon." Eren noted, standing up beside Levi. He started to walk out, and pulled out a knife.

"E-Eren, what are you-"

"Fighting." He snarled, making Levi flinch. "What else? I swore I'd kill them, didn't I?" He noted, clenching the knife.

Ymir stood up. "You did." She picked up her bow with one hand. "And I'm pretty damn sure I'm gonna go with you."

"Christa." Annie said, pointing over to the wall. "Give us our crutches that you made."

"Wha?!" She exclaimed, flustered and frightened. "I-It will take a while to heal-"

Mikasa sludges over to the crutches carefully. "Do you think that's gonna stop us?" She asked, throwing over Annie's crutches and grabbing two guns from the rubble.

Christa sighed, looking down and sitting beside Armin. "... No. It won't." She whispered, as if holding back sobs. Levi could read it.

_Please don't, I don't want to lose you! You left us, and I love you Ymir, why do you do this?! Why make me go through such uncertainty and pain?!_

"..." Levi didn't say anything. He wouldn't fight his own army, after all. He looked up at the four leaving, and all of them looked as if the time had stopped. There was a sunset, and their backs were to him. It seemed like they were unstoppable soldiers.

And broken, lost souls, searching for the light.


	5. Take Me To Wonderland

Hello!

how are you guys? So, first chapter of 2014! *screams and hollers* anyway! I hope you guys like this one! The next chapter might be a bit delayed because I am working on something for another fic, and schools starting again :( also, reading this, it seems that it isn't the greatest. I'm sorry, and will try to improve next time.

thank you for the favs, follows, and reviews! They mean bunches!

well, thanks for reading, and enjoy!

* * *

In the blink of an eye, they had ran off into the gray mist. Eren was in the front, cocking his gun. Mikasa and Annie had trouble keeping up, but that didn't stop them. Ymir used her teeth to put a arrow in the correct place, almost right next to Eren.

"Plan?" Annie asked quickly.

"Find whoever you can." Eren snarled, all of them nodding. In these situations, it was noticeable that Eren was a leader, even if he was childish. "If a Titan, kill them. Simple as that. If not, take them to the shelter." He hissed as he slithered under a pipe. All of them nodded.

"And..." He started. "... If I _go off,_ do not try to stop me." Eren murmured under his breath, but loud enough for them to hear. "Because I'm going to kill everything."

With their weapons set, they came to a group of soldiers throwing some rocks at a wall. Looking at each other, they separated and waited.

And then they splatter painted.

* * *

"So, how long are they usually?" Levi said stalely.

"It depends, if they have people, around two hours." Armin noted. "But it's getting near dusk. It's going to be... A bit complicated."

"I've got all night."

"..."

"Or, is it because you don't want to tell me? It's not because Christa is asleep." Levi noted, not amused.

Armin rolled his eyes while looking downward, so Levi wouldn't see that he was slightly annoyed. ".. Let's say Eren has a slight illness."

"What is it?"

"Stop asking such blunt questions!" Armin snapped, slightly shocking Levi. He looked as if he was an innocent bunny. "I'm pretty sure the girls already told you our rules." He noted loudly.

Levi rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "Yeah, they did. But, the boy is intriguing. Besides, it's just a minor illness-"

"Just?!" Armin yelled, quickly slapping his palms to his mouth. He took a deep breath. "Eren... Eren is special in a way. He was born with it. But, don't call it 'just'."

"Oh, it's just a scratch. Oh, it's just an illness. Oh, it's just _something he'll have to get used to_. Imagine if you had to hear that all your life. I'm... I'm like his brother. I might not be threatening, but you should go to hell if you mess with him." Armin boldly proclaimed. "And Eren has taken a liking to you." He chuckled. "After all, he hasn't tried to kill you for mentioning his father."

Levi, sitting down and letting the words sink in, still had his poker face on. "Kill?"

Armin laughed. "You thought you knew Eren, didn't you? Wrong."

"You've only seen a glimpse of what he holds."

* * *

"Grisha. Answer me." Hanji argued, annoyed by the pregnant pause.

"..."

"If you're lookin for words to say, I don't-"

"Yes." He said calmly, a slight smile on his face. Hanji was shocked, eyes wide. How could he be so straightforward? "I know him."

"How?"

"He is my son."

If Hanji had coffee at the time, she would've dropped the cup and spit out the liquid. She did a double take, making sure this was real life, and shook her head. "You never told us you had a son."

"You're right."

"Why is that?"

"Because that boy will kill me once he sees me."

A pause while Hanji gulped like their was thick liquid in her mouth. "Why? Please give an explanation also."

This time, Grisha was the one to pause. "I betrayed him."

"Not a explanation-"

"-I joined here, killed his friend..." He swallowed. "... And his mother."

"Your... Wife?"

"Yes."

"Why would you kill your wife?"

"The same reason you avoid Erwin now." He smirked, making Hanji stumble. "Am I not right?"

"... You don't know that."

"You don't want them to be disappointed in you. You don't want them to change because of your feelings. You don't want them to fall in deeper in love than you are with them." He sighed, "You want... What you think is the best way to keep them from being different. Angry. Sad. You want them to remember you the way they knew you, not who you are now."

Hanji was trembling, but trying not to let him notice. "... No. You're wrong."

"I'm right."

"..."

"..."

"... Thank you for the information. I will talk to the President about this." She quickly turned on her heels and tried to not knock stuff down as she wobbled her way out.

Grisha sighed. ".. Just Eren would never understand that." He noted, going back to his experiments as Hanji walked down the hall, resolve jumbled up.

* * *

"Eren!"

Eren was flying around taking the knifes of the dead soldiers and using them to stab others.

"Don't Mikasa!" Ymir yelled. "He's gonna lose control in a matter of seconds!"

"...but...!"

"Do not." Annie murmured beside her, pointing at Eren.

He was starting to turn a bit... Well, insane. His eyes were turning a deep brown, and his speed was improved. Soldiers began to retreat, while Eren would swiftly pick them up and slam them down to crush their bones. His eyes were now a bright red.

"You heard the man. Don't get near him. Let's take the others and go." Annie instructed, Ymir agreeing.

Mikasa was enraged. "... Just leaving Eren for the dirty work?..."

"No." Ymir said, putting her hand on Mikasa's shoulder. "You're gonna die if you get near him. Take a good look."

Eren was nearly ripping their guts out, with a psychotic smile on his face and his pupils very small. When he moved around, it seemed as if he just took a step. When he killed someone, it looked like he was just breaking a toothpick. His grin became wider, and he charged at the next fleet. His eyes were now a pure, golden color.

"... It's not his fault. It's not your fault. He was born that way, okay? You need to listen to us before he comes over here."

Mikasa opened her mouth, as if to say something, but no words came out. Ymir was right. No one could change him, the beast that was contained inside him. She nodded, afraid that her words would be shaky. Ymir, Annie, and Mikasa quickly retreated with the survivors.

It was a job well done, right?

* * *

"Sorry we're late." Annie said bluntly, almost collapsing at the door. Mikasa and Ymir were also exhausted, but they had not been unconscious before the fight.

They had brought back around seven people, all of them starving and injured. There was one who had a little toddler in her arms, and grasping her, as if she let go, the toddler would disappear.

Armin and Mikasa chatted about what to do, and if to wait until Christa woke up, when Levi rudely interrupted,

"Where is Eren?"

Again, he broke a rule.

"... He's finishing up." Annie said, laying down.

"The soldiers? At midnight?"

"Look midget, you need to shut the fuck up or get the fuck out." Ymir commented, eyes aflame. "Yes, he is, because he said he could do it. And we trust him."

"..." Levi sighed, rubbing his forehead. These people were not informational at all. "I'm gonna go find him."

"Fine, go and die." Annie blurted out, making Levi's head snap over to see her. Was she serious?

"Fuck you." He noted, rolling his eyes and walking out of the cave. It couldn't be that bad, right?

* * *

How fuckin far did they run? Gosh, wounded people...

Levi had been walking with his hands in his pockets for a while now. It was starting to get too foggy to see because of all the smoke. He sighed, picking out his computer tablet(the size of a phone) and turning it on. He sat down on a nearby rock.

Let's see if I can contact Hanji...

With the press of a few buttons, he was able to get through to her after a few minutes.

"Hanji? You there?"

"... _Oh my! Levi_!" Hanji said through the tablet. He noted that she sounded... Well, different. _"How are ya?"_

"... I'm fine. How's over there? Why do you sound like you were just cryin?"

"_Haha! You know I don't cry, silly Levi! We are doin just fine, thank you._" She swallowed, making Levi note that things were gonna become serious. "_We have found some serious info about the Phoenix. Even a name, which might help you." _Levi nodded.

Out of the corner of his eye, some fog had cleared up, letting him see a Ragdoll body on top of a car, just laying there. Thinking it was Eren, he swiftly stood up.

"_His name is-"_

The tablet was dropped to the ground when his intuitions told him to run over. No doubt, it was Eren. He was just laying there, eyes dull and staring up at the sky. Levi went to reach for him when Eren put his hand up to the sky, trying to reach something.

"... I tried..." He murmured.

"What?" Levi stated, annoyed. "Look, shitty brat, I've been out here for a while looking for you. Time to go."

Eren turned over to Levi, a vague smile forming on his lips. "Oh..." He whispered, cuddling into the car.

And then the metal screamed.

He had put his fingernails, though short, into the hood of the car, and started scratching it all the way down. The noise was obnoxious, and Levi flinched a bit and covered his ears. Eren wanted something to make him forget about who he killed. Who he was.

"I want to forget, Levi." Eren said, picking his hand up and looking at his red fingers. "If I told you everything about me, could you take me to wonderland?"

"... You sound like you're drunk."

Eren sighed, chuckling. "... I knew you wouldn't understand it."

"What? I'm not missing anything."

"You are the clueless Leviiii~" He sang, making Levi aggravated.

"What the fuck!?"

"And I thought you would've hooked up with a few girls..."

Levi was thoroughly pissed. "Please, you can't even count."

Eren laughed. "And now you're a bragger."

"I'm-"

"This is an endless argument." Eren noted, sitting up. "But, we can talk here in private. Let's stay here for a while."

Levi thought about this. "... Will you answer my questions?"

"Every last one."


	6. I Hate This Part

hello! How are you? So, I am sorry for not updating sooner, but imma be honest; I don't write when I can't write. If I don't feel like writing, I don't. Sometimes that lasts for a long time, and last week was one of those. Maybe because of school, but mostly because I didn't want to write D: sorry bout that.

Anyways, I added in a little bit at the end, cause let's be honest, I don't know how to write smut if my life depended on it. In all serious, I'm a bit scared xD

thank you for the reviews, likes, and favs! It means a lot!

Anyways, ya, thanks for reading, and enjoy!

* * *

Levi sat down on a car that was smushed and rusty, while Eren remained on the car that he was on. They were across from each other, and looking straight into the others eyes.

Levi was the first to say something.

"So, my answers."

"Yes." Eren said to him, smiling. "Ask anything."

"... How old are you?"

"17."

"Do you have any real siblings?"

"No, but I have an adopted sister named Mikasa."

"... Do you-"

"Levi," Eren interrupted. "Stop asking stupid questions and ask the ones you want to ask me."

Levi was silent for a bit, before sighing in defeat. "What was your fathers name?"

"Grisha. Grisha Jaeger."

His eyes widened a bit. _So, the old scientist. He was a bit creepy._ Levi thought, continuing. "Do you have a mother?"

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"She was brutally murdered by my father."

A gulp. "... How do you know this?"

"It happened right in front of my eyes when I was ten years old."

Levi didn't know what to say. If it was anyone else, he would've just moved on, but this was Eren. _Eren_. Should he say words of comfort? Encouragement? Or should he just not care?

"Explain it to me." He decided, set on that objective.

Eren swallowed thickly, twiddling his thumbs.

"I was raised by my mother, mostly. My father was always somewhere else, not really paying attention to Mikasa or I. But mother said it was his weird way of showing how he cared. Such bullshit." He started out, gritting his teeth.

"Anyway, like any other day, he had left. It was pretty normal; mom would stay and clean and Mikasa and I would go dumpster diving for food. By now, I had a few friends, like Ymir, Annie, and Armin. You know, and some others."

"So, all of us were going to go and split up our findings; that is, if we found anything edible. And it sorta went like this.."

* * *

"_Eren!" A young girl yelled from another dumpster, skinny enough to see her ribs through her shirt. Eren, with not enough muscle for a twelve year old, scurried over._

_"What's wrong, Ymir?" Eren asked, the metal crunching under his worn-out shoes as he slowly walked over._

_Ymir smiled innocently, youth shining in her eyes. "I found some canned beans, and they don't seem to be rotten!" She exclaimed, thrusting it up in victory. The rest looked over, smiling as they saw the can._

_"Victory!" The squeaky voice of twelve-year old Armin said, jumping up and down. Mikasa smiled vaguely to herself, continuing to search. Annie walked over and proceeded to do the same. Eren high-fived Ymir, bragging and celebrating their victory._

_"Man, if only Jean were here, I would've smushed this in his face! Theoretically, that is." Eren commented, walking over to a different pile that looked like he had some good chances of finding something._

_"I am here, jack donkey." Jean said annoyed, popping out of nowhere. He walked over in ripped boot-cut jeans and an orange t-shirt with food and blood stains on it._

_"You're the horse-face here."_

_"Shut up, Eren!" Jean groaned, wiping the grime off his face. "I came here because I saw something really unusual."_

_Eren rolled his eyes, uninterested. The others had gone back to searching, not paying attention to their conversation. "And what might that be, Jean?"_

_"Your mother outside."_

_The once quiet, hardworking crowd if people had now whipped their heads back faster than bullets fired, stumbling over the garbage to get up and run over._

_"Impossible." Annie murmered. "She never does..."_

_Eren, nervous, chuckled lightly. "Please, Jean, stop joking. Mom never goes outside. Ever." He intertwined his fingers and grasped his hands so tightly his hands were starting to become white._

_"I wouldn't lie about this, I'm not dumb enough to joke around about a situation like this." Jean said, tarting to turn on his heels. "We should go over. Marco was supposed to meet up at home, so he won't notice." He tried to influence them, which didn't really affect their decision. They were already going._

_The group had gone through the sewage pipes and down the grimy alleyways to find Erens mother, walking toward the 'forbidden' place. The group had a cold, slithering feeling surge inside them, their heartbeats slow. Eren just stared, not breathing._

_"Mom... Mom wouldn't, right...?" He whispered to himself, noticeably shaking. Mikasa had wrapped her arms around him, trying to transfer her mood to him, but it didn't work. All it did was make her shake too._

_"MO-" Eren started, before Annie swiftly clasped her hand across Eren's face. She gave a direct glare to him, snapping,_

_"Shut up and look, dumbass."_

_Eren rolled his eyes angrily and turned, starting to notice that someone else was approaching his mother. It looked like a man, and his mother had stopped, smiling. Squinting, he looked harder at the shadow._

_It was his father._

_Astonished, the whole group just blankly stared, while Eren's head was raging with thoughts. Had his mother always done this while he was out, searching for food? No, it couldn't possibly be. He loved and trusted his mother more than anything he had before, and everything he ever would. His mother wouldn't have done this without a short notice. But why had his mother met up with his father?_

_And then it hit him._

"Eren."

"Yes, mother?

"You should know that I love your father, correct?"

"Of course."

"_No, no NO!" He screamed out loud, everybody sweeping their heads back to look at him as if he were crazy_.

"I love him, but..."

_Grisha pulled out a gun directly aimed for his mothers head. Right in front of his eyes._

"I will never trust him."

**Bang**.

_The shot had been fired, and everything just seemed to slow down. Blood spattered all over the floor, and a body fell lifeless to the ground. Then, another shot rang out, just in time for the others to react to the loud, frightening voice. Tears swelled up in Erens eyes._

_He had just witnessed Marco get murdered, and then his mother._

_But that wasn't the thing that had pained him most. What hurt him was that once Marco was shot, mothers expression changed. It wasn't relaxed; it was terrified. Her face cringed and wrinkles showed. A frown was plastered on his mothers face and her eyes reflected shock and fear. It was like she wasn't herself._

_She died terrified._

_Eren nearly lunged at his father, but Ymir held him back. Tears streamed down his face, silently screaming at his father, who was signing up with the Titans. Jean just stood, legs shaking, until he crumbled to the ground at Marco's corpse. A scream flew across the sky as sobs followed, Jean grasping Marcos body like a life source._

_Armin and Ymir silently let tears flow, while Annie and Mikasa stood with watery eyes. Eren just screamed. He didn't know what to do, what to feel. He didn't feel anything, really. All he felt was the urge to fight and kill. Ymir felt his heart thumbing abnormally fast and his facial expression remain blank. He ripped himself out of her arms, terrifying everyone with the look on his face. One of dominance, one of death, one of fear._

_"Let's go home." Eren commented, clenching his fists tightly as he slowly walked away from the crime scene, not looking at the body of his mother once. His friends walked slowly behind, all pretty much thinking the same thing. Eren snarled, whispering,_

_"I hate this part."_

* * *

"... And that's my sob story." Eren said, looking bored. Levi just stared at him with confusion. _You tell a fucking emotional part of your life and you don't give a shit_. "It's in the past, and I've moved on."

Levi got off the car he was sitting on, and proceeded to climb on the car Eren was on. "Are you sure?" He asked once he was sitting right beside Eren, feeling him flinch as he said the question.

"... No. I never will be, but this is the best it'll get." Eren noted, looking at Levi. "I'll give you one more question, and that's it."

"What happened to unlimited?"

"Change of plans."

Levi rolled his eyes, thinking for a moment. After a period of time, he got an idea ".. Have you heard of someone called Phoenix?"

_Monster!_

_I thought he wasn't real!_

_Run for your lives!_

_He isn't human!_

_Get away, demon!_

_You fucking murderer._

_You don't have the guts._

_You. you are you are you are you are you are you are you are_

_A murder!  
A monster!  
The Phoenix!_

Eren smiled politely.

"Never heard of him."

* * *

"Hanji, I must thank you." The president said. "This information will help us clear out much quicker. You said they were in a den in the east, correct?"

"Correct, sir."

"Good. I'll send out a bot to send Levi some info also. You said he didn't hear the boys name, right?"

"Yes. His tablet had been disconnected before I could tell him."

"Okay, then. Be on your way now."

Hanji nodded, turning on her heels as other opened the door for her to walk down the hall.

Erwin hadn't talked to her since she blew steam at him, and to tell you the truth, she wouldn't know how to react. She was thankful that he wasn't talking to her, in a way. But at the same time, she wanted to talk to him so much that her throat felt dry as she would walk by him. This week she had walked past him forty-seven times.

Right now, it was going to be forty-eight.

Erwin had turned the corner, now each of them walking in the opposite direction. They didn't make eye-contact at all; they didn't even look up. They just kept on walking as if there wasn't a care in the world and nothing was wrong.

That is, until Erwin slammed her into the wall.

Just before she past him, he grabbed her wrist tightly and swung her around him, making her thud against the wall. He seemed to be glaring at her, and she didn't mind to play this game for two.

"What do you want, Commander?" She almost snarled out, looking annoyed. Erwin's hands grasped tighter around her wrists, tight enough to cut off her circulation.

"Hanji," he said, quietly, looking down. "Call me Erwin." And with that, he grabbed her face and put their lips together.

* * *

"So, you ready to go back?" Eren asked, his hand unconsciously going for Levi's.

Levi stopped at the question. Did he want to go back? Did Eren, after everything he had said? Feeling Erens hand, he grabbed it and intertwined their fingers, seemingly startling Eren.

"Um..." Eren noted, looking down at his hand.

Levi looked over, determined to only say what was on his mind. "What?"

"Your... Hand..." Eren was slightly blushing, head down.

"You're like a fucking school girl." Levi sighed, pulling his chin up. "Yes, I'm holding yours. What about it?"

"...mswnaksu." Eren murmured out gibberish, making Levi irritated.

"What did you say? Fucking clearly, please."

"... I _really_ want to kiss you." Eren noted, looking at Levi straight in the eyes, wanting. Levi almost froze, but didn't show it. How old was Eren, seven years younger than him? Who knew? He barely knew him.

But it felt like he did. It felt like Levi could share his pain, feel his suffering, and had been with him his whole life. It felt like it would be natural to kiss the brat. So, Levi shrugged. "Why not?"

Eren stared at him, wide eyed. "Excuse me?"

Levi pulled his chin up, pulling Eren closer to his body. "I said, why not?"

"..." There was a moment of silence between the two, before Eren finally leaned in after what had seemed to be a lifetime. Levi gently pressed his lips to Eren's, getting used to the feeling immediately. The kisses were sweet and short, giving little pecks and soothing long ones, but it slowly turned a bit sloppy. Levi put his hand on Erens face as the kisses became longer, more wanting. Levi slipped in his tongue, Eren startled by the action and immediately letting Levi explore the insides of his mouth. All but too soon, Eren ran out of breath and a little line of saliva came from his mouth, panting.

Levi, who was trying not to over-think the conversation, quickly got up and off the car. He turned to look at Eren, who looked dazed and confused.

"Here, boy," He held his arms out. "Were goin back."

Eren willingly jumped off the car, being engulfed by Levi's broad arms. And for some reason, both of them felt as if it was right.


	7. What Do You See In My Eyes

hello everybody! How is you! Well, guess what? A lot of stuff happens this chapter. A LOT. You would be surprised at what I put in this chapter, but don't worry, I have plans... *evil laugh* (does Hanji have a past in the regular manga? If so, then oops... I haven't really heard it..even though I've read every single chappie...)

thank you for all the favs, follows! and reviews! It means so much, you wouldn't believe it!

Anyway, im super duper tired and posting this, so there might be a few mistakes. And does anybody know Bastille? Omfg my band o.o

me and gibberish. Let me stop talking and let you enjoy reading!

* * *

Hanji shoved Erwin away from her, looking at him as if he was crazy. Her heart thumped like a wild beast on a safari as she staggered back, astonished. "... What the hell are you doing?"

Erwin sighed, chuckling lightly. "Well, I thought since you knew so much about about chemistry-"

"I know what you did, jackass..." Hanji mumbled, wiping off her mouth. "My question is why?"

Erwin groaned, reaching for her shaking hand. "Because I like you."

Hanjis mind froze. This was it. What she had wanted. What she had dreamed of. A family, a life, happy smiles shared around a table. Wasn't this what she wanted the most? For him to return her feelings?

The lump in her throat said otherwise. Her trembling body refused to believe the words. Her heart urged her to go on, while her brain told her to stop. Stop right there and think of the consequences.

And we all know what brainiacs listen to.

"I'm sorry, I do not reciprocate those feelings." She struggled out, every word feeling like poison dripping down her throat.

"Keep speaking bullshit Hanji, it's not getting you anywhere."

Hanji head swiveled up, astonished. Was he this confident? Well, he was the Commander, after all. "I'm not speaking gibberish. I will not be with you."

"Why? Why not!?" Erwin argued, convinced not to give up.

Hanji gulped, sweat forming in her gripped palms. Her voice was raspy as she barely spluttered out, "I'm not worth it."

Erwin nearly laughed, looking at her incredulously. Was that the best excuse she could think of? "How stupid, Hanji. How come, hmm?" He dared to question, making do an unexpected chuckle and a slow shake of her head.

"You haven't heard of my family, have you?" Hanji asked. He really doesn't read the files of the people he hires. "Mr. Smith, the billionaires son with millions of women at his feet."

"..." Erwin couldn't say that he had heard of her family. _Were they famous or something? They must be, she has so many degrees._.. "I haven't, sorry. Which royal family were they?"

Hanjis eyes widened, astonished as flash backs started to merge into her thoughts. "Do some research, then we'll talk." She bluntly said, pushing past Erwin as he didn't know why she was so pissed. She clenched her clipboard, whispering, "... Maybe your father might remember her..."

...

"_Mommy, why do you work at night with other men?" A curious girl asked innocently, brushing a cloth dolls yarn hair. The mother looked over as she was washing the dishes, sighing._

_"I have to tell you something." She said, turning to her daughter and putting the dish down. Looking at her daughter straight in the eyes, the girl knew this was important. "What would you do if your daughter was at home, crying all alone on the bedroom floor," The mother started, fingers trembling as she gripped the chair to sit. "Cause she's hungry, and the only way to feed her is to sleep with a man for a little bit of money?" The mother asked the little girl, who at the time didn't understand. "And her daddy's gone in and out of lock down," The little girl stumbled over to her mothers legs, snuggling them as her mother said words she couldn't interpret. "I ain't got a job now, it's hard nowadays," She picked up her daughter, the little girl smiling and padding her mothers nose. "So for you this is just a good time," the mother smiled, ruffling the girls hair as she proceeded to play with her doll. "... But for me this is what I call life."_

* * *

"When do you think Levi will be back?" Armin asked, fiddling with a stick.

"He's probably dead, the bastard. " Annie bluntly replied, shoving some rare rocks into her backpack. Ymir was looking at a picture book of other families with Christa, Christa leaning on Ymir's shoulder. Christa's smile faded slightly as she saw a picture that vaguely looked like Eren and his mother. Ymir, noticing it also, shut the book quickly and flicked it so it slid to the other side of the room.

The other survivors had taken up most space in the cave, making it impossible to get any privacy. It was really annoying Annie and the others, but they wouldn't say anything. They wouldn't admit it, but they were worried for Eren... And maybe Levi.

"Hey guys!" Eren waved outside the cave, making Armin sigh in relief as he ran over quickly.

"Thank god, Annie and the girls wouldn't tell us anything..."

Eren laughed lightly, trying to lighten the mood. "Well, that is one of the rules."

Ymir snorted. "Which reminds me, where's the idiot?"

"That idiot has a name, you know." Levi snarled as he entered curtly after Eren, "I would've thought you would've learned it by now."

"Well, I ain't as stringent as some." Ymir snapped back, making Eren rolled his eyes and facepalm.

"Gosh, for my sake..."

"Um, no. He's not a friend, a family member, a-"

"Well, I might as well be Erens boyfriend."

Mikasa stopped what she was doing and cringed. Like, a note-worthy documentary cringe. Her head snapped over to Levi's direction, nails screeching as she got up. The whole room flinched as Armin and Christa frantically tried to stop her by reasoning, but she was on auto-pilot. Eren was blushing furiously, making Ymir and Annie question whatever the hell was going on.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"You heard me. Boyfriend."

"You don't have the _right_."

"I kinda do, I mean, we already made out."

And with that, Erens blush was scarlet, and even Armin was blushing some. Mikasa was feeling a deep rancor for him as she swung at him, which he had difficultly dodging. Her feet dug into the dirt as her energy was solely focused on her fist, flying for Levi.

"STOP!" Eren yelled at Mikasa, forcing his way between Levi and Mikasa. He sent a glare to Mikasa that was only used on his enemies, which astonished her. "Please don't fight." He said confidently.

"No, not while he's a disgrace to our group." Mikasa argued, trying to push past Eren.

"Mikasa, I really like-"

_Boom_.

* * *

_My mom always used to sing me this one song. I only remembered specific lyrics to it though. 'In my left hand there is the familiar, In my right hand there's the great unknown', and the other being 'don't listen to your friends, see the despair behind their eyes'. But what did that mean?_

_My parents found out about my illness when I was nine. You know, the one that causes me to change. My father always told me I would be able to control it, or I'd have to get used to it._

_I didn't._

_He said it would change me. I didn't know how much. It would affect my friendships, my sleep, my eating habits, everything. I couldn't sleep for days, while other times I was starving for a whole week because whatever I shoved down my throat came back up. My friends were always there, taking it in easily, but I knew they weren't comfortable with me. They never would be. I made a decision then; Don't grow attachment to anyone._

_I didn't listen once, and I lost my friend and mother. I couldn't go any farther. My soul felt crushed, my muscles twisted and my heart cringed. I would cry silent tears at night, and cover my ears so I couldn't hear the screams into my pillow. Father said he could make a cure then. He'd make me better. No. He didn't. He joined the Titans instead. I hate them. I hate them. I hate them!_

_I swore never to get involved with them. Never to see one without killing them. That was my pledge, and everyone followed. We were going fine, being separate worlds._

_But I made a mistake once again._

The man named Levi stumbled across my path when it all went to hell once again. I didn't recognize him from around, so I assumed he was a Titan. I was going to kill him, but he didn't have armor or guns like the others. He blended in, he looked like us. So, I decided to become 'friends' with him. I swore never to tell him my illness, and if he ever found out, I'd kill him. It seemed easy at the time, right? But when you start to fall for the enemy, your confidence sways. Your heart aches, it doesn't cringe. Your body turns hot, it doesn't shake. And when you think he'll like you back...

_Well, tell him I'm sorry for what happens next._

* * *

"Get out!" Christa urged to the others, thrashing under the rubble. In the blink of an eye, soldiers swooped into the cave with guns and started to arrest the children. People were running out of the cave, some crushed under the rubble. Armin was in shock, landing next to a man with blood rushing out of his skull. Mikasa groaned, straining to get up before the soldiers got to Armin. Levi blinked a few times before he came back to consciousness, staring at the events. People were dying. Innocent people. A few weeks ago he would've thought of them as disgusting ants, but now... what changed his eyes?

Where was Eren? He didn't see him in front of him. Was he already kidnapped? Dead? Shivers sprinkled down his spine as he thought of Erens motionless body with red liquid pouring out. No. It couldn't happen.

Just then, Ymir finally got out from under a pile. She came out with major scratches, but she ran over to the other side of the room, shoving past the soldiers and other people. Levi looked over, relieved to see Eren, even if his arm was caught under a rock. Ymir looked at him, strained, as if begging him to do something. Levi, confused, saw Eren as he slowly nodded and shakily got up.

Eren's emerald eyes held tears for about three seconds before they fell like waterfalls. He turned to Levi with the saddest look ever created. Worse than guilt. Worse than pain. Worse than despair.

Pure _hell_.

"I'm sorry, Levi..." He sobbed, clenching his fists tightly. "I'm so... So sorry..." He hiccuped before crumbling to his knees. Levi, slightly frantic, started to dig himself out. But he stopped for one split second, and looked up at Eren. One second was all it took. One split second, and Eren was up, a smirk on his face that belonged to a killer.

And his eyes widened as Eren's opened.

He saw a golden blaze aflame.


End file.
